The Slow Burn of the Sands
The sun rose high in the sky, covering the Hidden Sand Village in its rays while bathing the locals in its warmth. It was a beautiful morning in Suna, as people began about their daily business. A young woman with vibrant purple hair walked among them, pausing to look at the sky above. She sighed peacefully, before continuing on her way through the village. Her thoughts were filled with two things as she stopped to pick up breakfast on her way to a meeting; the children she and Zenjou had rescued, and the young man himself. It was shocking to think that a year had passed already since they had completed that mission, one which at times looked doomed to fail. It was a weird feeling indeed as she sat under a small portion of shade to finish her breakfast. Most of the children had adapted to Suna well, and most were either training or on various missions for the village, with the one child she oversaw progressing greatly. Then there was the matter of Zenjou himself, who after that somewhat chaotic operation had become slightly distant. They had indeed gone out for sake after successfully completing their assignment, but since then, they hadn't seen much of each other. It made her a little depressed on the inside, the thought of not seeing Zenjou for another long period of time. This in particular surprised her, as when it came to emotions, Tengai was not the most expressive person. But she had indeed been thinking about Zenjou a lot lately, whether it was during her regular Suna missions or her Nanabake ones. While she knew enough of ANBU training to kill her emotions during critical conflicts, that didn't mean that her mind wouldn't become bogged down with the thoughts of him later. She knew that he was a popular figure within Suna, the admiration on the faces of citizen and shinobi made that all too clear. Tengai shared their admiration for Zenjou, yet her feelings for him ran deeper then that. Part of her wanted to understand further what this emotion was that Tengai was feeling. It felt similar in a way to the protectiveness she felt for her twin brother, but different as well. The word that she was looking for continued to elude her conscious, annoying her slightly. It was decided by Tengai that she would need to find a way to sort out these turbulent emotions after the meeting that she had in a few minutes. Sighing, Tengai stood up before continuing to make her way to the Kazekage's office. "Almost a year since my father's death..." Zenjou thought aloud while envisioning Heki standing before him. Memories of a man whose hair whitened with age reading to a boy born with porcelain hair brought small tears to Zenjou's golden eyes. But his massive tail swiftly dried them before they fell. "I wonder if he's watching like he promised." But Heki's death also granted Zenjou a unique opportunity. For before Heki left to the next life, he left behind everything to Zenjou. Including the position of Daimyō; Allowing Zenjou to embark on a militaristic compaign unseen before. A plan to unify the Land of Wind's nomadic tribes under one banner and create a singular entity. Of course to keep healthy relations between both leaders, Zenjou updated the Sixth Kazekage periodically. Not only to ensure political safety but also because she had a grand influence in his upraising. There existed few Zenjou opened himself to and even less he completely trusted. Fortunately she was one of both categories so the Daimyō consulted her before making any spectacular decisions. Although she was originally against Zenjou's plan, his dream of a country meant to support one another eventually swayed her. Zenjou took a deep breath once more. His promotion was also accompanied by a grander accomplishment. The previous leader unfortunately passed on as well. A night which would surely haunt him for centuries. A moonlit sky with stars littering the pitch black heavens. News circulated the grand castle that boiled Zenjou's blood. The once singular world started to slowly crack. Hinting at a breakage which would plunge Sunagakure into chaos...He had to stop it. The only way he knew how... Blood dripped from a bone spike as the Shichisama looked upon those familiar golden eyes. I'm sorry. A deep voice whispered. I've worked to hard to keep my home safe. I won't let your selfish desires and blood thirst ruin my efforts. And besides, the previous leaders have caused the Nanabake to suffer greatly in the past decades. I'm going to revolutionize our family and continue my conquest. But we'll sing songs of valor about you. Zenjou held his eyes shut as he attempted to seal those painful memories. But he knew they'd follow him for all eternity. A worthy punishment...At least the others are okay. Heh. A faint smile appeared on Zenjou's visage peace engulfed him. But certain thoughts started to creep below the surface. Tengai stood at the door of the room where the meeting was to occur, yawning slightly at the thought of another long meeting. Since becoming a fully touted jōnin of the sand, when she wasn't on missions she was regularly in meetings. It surprised her how involved the Suna jōnin were in Suna's political affairs, particularly when they had a council for that. Then again, a good portion of Suna's council were either former jōnin or active shinobi, so it shouldn't have surprised her of their involvement. Mentally she chided herself for her inexperience, knowing that Suna and Ei would be vastly different in how they conducted their business. She opened the door to find that a few people had already arrived, most importantly the occupier of her recent thoughts; Zenjou. Her breath caught, but she forced herself to remain indifferent to his presence; now was not the time for falling into the world of distractions. Despite her attempts however, she noted that his mind seemed to be occupied by a troubling event. If she had to guess, it either had to do with the one year anniversary of Heki's passing or the death of the outgoing Shichisama. She sighed as she sat down in the seat across from Zenjou, her own mind occupied by what might be the topic of the day. More likely than not, it had to with Zenjou's ambition to create a powerful empire composed of several strong and contributing nations. "So how is everyone doing this fine morning?" Tengai asked, addressing everyone in the room while seeking to break the tension. An ice breaker of sorts was in order as her golden eyed gaze slid towards Zenjou. The fact that the old Shichisama was no longer of this world bothered her little, considering the nature of his policies. While she would have unhesitatingly followed the previous leader once her conscience was compartmentalized, once the mission had been completed, it would have been a conscience fraught with guilt. It was for that reason Tengai was glad Zenjou had accompanied her on the operation, otherwise she would have most likely killed those children not out of spite, but out of fulfilling the objectives. Her gaze lightened as her thoughts drifted to the children, untouched by a legacy created in the parents' corruption, and instead free to mold themselves into the people they chose to be. It did Tengai's heart good indeed, as she grinned in spite of the meeting's relative seriousness. "Is there anyone we are waiting for?" Tengai asked, while fiddling absentmindedly with a portion of her hair. It was her preference that this meeting commenced as quickly as possible so she could go back to her daydreams and the village that she now called home. Zenjou's golden eyes caught hers as they scurried about yet his emotions immediately hid deep within a never ending sea of trees. Finally Zenjou achieved an unrivaled control over himself. "Good morning Ten-san, I hope you're doing good." Zenjou smiled genuinely towards Tengai. "Kazekage-sama has left to handle more personal affairs and we're finished here. But I'm going to stay a little while longer for a bit...Sign some more paperwork for her. Jeez Kazekage-sama is so lazy but you're more than welcome to stay." Village elders bowed before exiting the room. Leaving Zenjou sitting in the Kazekage's chair with a loving visage. A small bang echoed from Sunagakure's final elder closing the Kazekage's door. They were finally alone. But Zenjou preferred to keep their alternative lives in private...Or rather his mind was too cluttered with other decisions. Attack here...Negotiate here...Visit there...Send provisions..Fund this... Zenjou thought over as he gently rubbed his temple. I'm glad she's with her mother right now. hopefully they're enjoying this day...I'll have to plan something extra special for her next week. The thoughts of Miyase brought a slight smile to his face. Sometimes it felt like she was the sun and moon. The only source of light in his dark life. Eventually, Sunagakure became another source of happiness. But still...Her smile was worth ten thousand executions. The dark bags surrounding Zenjou's eyes were rather pronounced beneath the heavy eyeliner which contradicted the peaceful smile he had. "I thought it'd never end. For elders they sure have enough energy to never stop talking." A slight joke to help Tengai relax. He sensed her tightness from the moment she sat down. "Ten-san, we haven't seen each other in a year, why're you so tense? The elders are gone-It's just us." Us. The same girl who he ran into during a contract he'd taken a lifetime before. But Zenjou still felt a bit of sadness for Tengai. He often wondered how much happier she'd be as Yakigakure's princess. Alongside her twin who he made sure was alive and well through various spies. She possessed a soul similar to his. A sensitive spirit who wished to cleanse the world of evil. "Do you miss them?" Tengai's thoughts were interrupted by the closing of the door by the final council elder. She noted Zenjou's tired demeanor, only made more pronounced by the bags underneath his eyes. With the elders gone Tengai relaxed slightly, glad yet nervous that it was only the two of them. She wondered where that nervousness had come from, as it had only been the two of them in other situations yet her emotions had remained unaffected. The visible part of her emotions tried to dredge up some disappointment that she had missed the meeting. Failing that, Tengai went for a grin instead, remembering all of the other times where she heard the elders go on and on about the history and prestige of Sunagakure and how they should protect it. She laughed as Zenjou complained about the Kazekage's work habits, "funny, she didn't strike me as the lazy type. I guess we'll have to call you the Logistical Kazekage now Zen-kun," Her gaze grew serious at Zenjou mentioning that one little word, Us. Tengai's palms became a little sweaty at that word, furthering her annoyance while increasing her intrigue at why her body was reacting that way. She fell further into her thoughts as a word popped into her head; love. "Love?" Tengai thought cynically, "There's no way that could be it that word, I've only known Zen-kun for a couple years at best," Yet her conscious and her heart confirmed the four letter word inscribed within her at that moment. At that point it clicked why her emotions felt similar yet different to what she felt for her brother and mother. Yes, Zenjou had become a part of her family in a sense, but it was so much more than that as her mind wandered to the traits she loved most about him. The tension fell out of her shoulders as a peace enveloped her. While she didn't know whether Zenjou's feelings were mutual, the fact that she had found the word eluding her for so long brought a sense of congeniality or contentment. Leaving her own thoughts for a second, Tengai heard Zenjou pose a question. She understood immediately when asked Zenjou asked that question. "Sometimes," she answered finally, "I would be remiss to say that they didn't have some hold on my emotions, they are my family after all," She paused to think, "yet, I feel by being separate from them I can appreciate them more. Without my own selfish desires clouding my own discretion anyways. If anything, you've helped me heal the wounds inflicted on me by myself and that burdening legacy. For once, I can be just myself, guided by a moral compass rather a selfish whim," Her eyes clouded as she pondered whether to tell Zenjou her feelings. Yet she knew it was either now or never, and that whatever Zenjou had to say on the matter would not change the depth of her feelings. Taking a deep breath, Tengai released the words that had grown within her for the past two years, "I love you Zen-kun," With that, she let the weight of the words she proclaimed lay between them. "Ah, well I hope it pleases you that I've kept my closest eye on them both. And they're doing great." Zenjou admitted with a gentle smile. "I'm glad I was able to help. But believe me when I say that you've brought some much appreciated peace into my life. So thank you, Ten-chan." But her words knocked him off the massive mountain he stood atop. Zenjou lived a rather simple life in terms of relationships. Although hundreds within Sunagakure wished to marry him and others desired their children to cature his heart, he refrained from such commitments. Even supernatural deities have tried their hand at stealing away Zenjou. But he simply lacked the receptive emotion-Or rather Zenjou buried it to deep for retrieval. Love? What does it mean? Zenjou often pondered. Most women only wished for his power and imperial aura as they wished to inherit it into their own bloodline so that their family shall reign supreme. Zenjou often believed that human nature was reminiscent to that of a leech. Latch onto the strong and drain their energy ultimately leaving only an empty shell. For so long Zenjou confused that corrupted belief with love. Making love a truly destructive force he avoided. Yet he loved Heki and the Sixth Kazekage and wouldn't dream of doing such a horrific act to them. Instead he wished to protect their dreams and legacy by laying his life down before both. He loved Miyase who was the guiding light in darkness, and of course such feelings included Senhime. The women who he considered a sister and the mother of his firstborn. But what Tengai's presence burned deep within Zenjou was different. And Zenjou's eyes seemingly reflected the raw passion. For when they opened, they burned brighter than any sun... He'd leap over the Kazekage's desk before wrapping his arms around Tengai, ultimately pinning her body down to the floor. Their golden eyes meeting each other in an eternal lock. They'd stare deep into one another's soul, traversing various lands. Two separate energies would entangle before ultimately fusing into one. His hands would find hers and grasp them tighter. Fingers between fingers. Flesh pressing against flesh. Zenjou's tail gently wrapped around Tengai as he embraced her in a gentle kiss. Lips meant for one another...An inseparable attraction. Soon it evolved into a full display of untamed love. For Zenjou gently bit her bottom lip before kissing down her neck. Finally their foreheads touched as both eyes met one another once more. His kimono now draped beautifully over both beings...Time seemed to slow around them both. The sun fell giving birth to a starless night. Eventually darkness corrupted the moon leaving the two lovers entrapped in darkness as everything vanished. Leaving the world to collapse on itself... Zenjou's once blazing golden eyes were back to their rusted coloration after he blinked. A moment of silence as Zenjou sat across from Tengai seemingly recoving from a short blanking. Was that what she meant? Zenjou pondered. The scene entered a forest of death. Forever sealed alongside Zenjou's other emotions. But deep within he wished for it to reappear...What sat before Tengai was the usual empty canvas which Zenjou drew upon. Any image to fit his situation. The perfect trait for an assassin and conqueror. A ruler without human emotions to hinder their judgement. An infamous title given to Zenjou after uniting half the Land of Wind. However such words were proven false on various occassions. "I love you too, Oneesan." Zenjou smiled as he gave Tengai the same title he gave his child's mother. For he only knew familiar love and the love an emperor shares between himself and his kingdom. Anything else was simply alien to him... It was Tengai's turn to be floored now. She had seen the vibrant fire with his eyes, burning into a potent golden blaze. Tengai felt it touch her on a deeper level, one beyond her own personal comprehension. There were no words for what she had just felt, with the gravity changing between the two as if it were shifting planets. Despite the powerful scene playing exclusively in Zenjou's mind, Tengai felt its sheer magnitude, leaving her breathless, as if the scene had truly occurred. For she had just felt the depths of Zenjou's love, one that was reserved for only a single person. In that moment, Tengai knew none had felt this before her, instead seeing actions that aligned with the strength derived from his love. But this was different, something secret, something forbidden, so potent that had been locked within Zenjou's very soul, yet in that moment part of it leaked for her to behold. "To think that was only a few seconds worth," Tengai thought in awe. Yet was certain that Zenjou had responded to her declaration of love in such a way that was beyond her imagination. And like a fool, she kissed him back. It didn't matter that there was other suitors outside, other people seeking his hand in marriage as well as the prestige and power it could provide. No, he belonged to her and she belonged to him, with any other details or strings attached becoming purely irrelevant. Her fingers curled themselves into that beautiful hair of his, as her eyes gazed upon him in wonder and desire. In that moment, the world could have been set ablaze by their passions, but Tengai couldn't find it in herself to care. Her circle was complete, as two beings became one powerful entity joined by a love stronger than steel. Tengai's heart pounded within, as if seeking to embrace the one that made it race with such ease. The world stopped, as if to witness this one of a kind love that may never appear again in this millenia. It was a sight for sore eyes indeed, as all who could bore witness to its creation. She fell deeper into Zenjou as their fingers grasped each other with all of their might, their light banishing the darkness at large to the shadows. Tengai's eyes that shone with an immortal golden light dimmed once more, as the vision within her mind's eye faded to her subconscious. It cleared for her to see Zenjou return to his normal self, the blaze of love locked behind closed doors once more. But she had her answer, and for that at least she was satisfied as she watched Zenjou comb through the remaining articles given to him by the Kazekage. Her body felt exhausted yet exhilarated, a sentiment that she would have time to reflect upon later when she recovered. The fact that he had addressed her as one would address a sibling was a little consequence to her right now. The time would come when Tengai attained a way of unlocking the passionate, consuming love she had just seen in Zenjou's persona. "I'm so hungry..." Zenjou's head banged against the desk loudly. Harder than any normal human would have done so. But Zenjou's skull constantly proved it's infamous durability. He groaned. Complained and even tossed some papers off it's surface but regained his composure rather quickly. "Ten-chan, wanna grab some food or something before I stab Kazekage-sama." An off colored joke to some but a continuous thing between them. Since Zenjou's childhood, he'd attempt to kill her playfully to no avail. It soon became a small game they played; As she teased that Zenjou shall become Emperor with the first drop of blood he spills from her. Ultimately Zenjou felt an undying hunger for dango's. Maybe a few cups of sake in celebration. His dreams were rapidly approaching with each successful conquest. Hell, elders projected the Land of Wind's complete unification in under a year. Zenjou's funding also lead to various desert farming practices and irrigation systems being developed. Causing other positive influences. Such as a stronger trading route and greater supply routes. They followed a weather system which predicted the Land of Wind's sandstorms. Allowing merchants to use them as both a method of protection and traveling. With such a heavy focus upon the Land of Wind, Zenjou felt other priorities lacking. For he was only mortal...Similar to the newly established Inaba Province, Zenjou required someone to lead in his place. But he needed them to hold an absolute trust. A relationship which traversed normality. Maybe. Zenjou thought as he glanced towards Tengai. This feeling she instilled inside his heart... I'll ask her later. Porcelain trees withered slowly in the eternal moonlight. A black sky with glowing stars littered about as if an almighty being poked holes through an obsidian cloth. The sea of trees seemed endless; Each tree suffocated by a thick mist which seemed almost sentient. Dancing about while whispering tales of sadness. Skeletons hung by nooses from the enlonged branches as they swung despite an absent breeze. Bones crackled. Necks cracked further. Creating a beautiful orchestra of death. A musical piece only one with the darkest of hearts could enjoy. Figures emerged from the various shadows. Of course, ebony peacocks walked across the ground which was covered completely by a skeletal finger and dead leaf cocktail. Soon footsteps sent the feathered occupants scurrying into hiding. His arms were whiter than the bones which sprouted from below. Skin hugging tightly around his skeleton; An emeciated body void of all color. Even his infamous white hair seemed rather lifeless. The golden eyes loved by many had a rusted hue unable to see farther than the few inches before him. Only darkness. Finally, there laid an empty space where his heart should be. An eternal abyss on both sides of his body. He attempted to touch it...Touch the hole he knew all to well...But found nothing. Nothing. It's always nothing. Skeletons rested beneath various trees. Some reflecting his actual visage. But one awoke and stood up before him...A darkened figure who approached him.'Give...Me...More.' It spoke in a hateful hush. '''Supress...It...More...Love...Doesn't...Exist...' The vision he experienced of two lovers appeared before him...But vanished into the darkness of his heart.'' Zenjou started towards the door while expecting Tengai to follow behind. "What're you in the mood for, Ten-chan." Zenjou's tail swayed happily and unrestricted. He seemed unfazed or rather ignorant to the outer realm. Only returning that which was given. A smile for a smile. A bow for a bow. Zenjou played with the hair of small Genin and answered a few questions. He truly became Sunagakure's child. A warrior who was loved by his village and had it's wishes imprinted deep within. And as they exited the building, sunlight filled their bodies with warmth. Tengai laughed when she heard Zenjou's stomach growl, in the wake of his efforts to finish all of the paperwork in front of him. "Maybe the Kazekage she think about adding an assistant, then again, she figures that with you here, such an addition would be unnecessary," Tengai said, trying to contain her glee at Zenjou's little tantrum, but failed, releasing the sounds of delicious laughter that rang through the room and out the windows, sounding like the chiming of bells. With Zenjou standing up, Tengai did as well, her laughter fading to a warm smile, "I guess your stomach couldn't hold out much longer, could it?" Tengai teased, finding herself in good spirits. Part of her felt a disturbing sensation from Zenjou that was the consequence of the vision that had appeared in his head, but with its disappearance, the sensation faded, allowing her to smile easier as Zenjou held the door open in a gentlemanly manner. Walking through, she waited for him to close the door before they left the building. "I don't know, anything works for me, though I wouldn't mind some ramen," Tengai pondered aloud, her own stomach grumbling. Apparently the meal that she had earlier was quickly forgotten, at least by her stomach anyways. Tengai noted the popularity of the young man next to her, as many walked up to him in order to talk, to ask after his health as Zenjou asked after their family's and their own. She grinned, knowing in heart that declaration she made was a good idea, despite the nervous butterflies that had toiled in her stomach before making it. Once the confines of the village had been left behind, the sun fell upon them, causing Tengai's purple hair to shine faintly as the rays warmed her face. "So where are we headed for lunch? Seeing as you have someplace in mind Zen-kun," Tengai said as the villagers looked after the two walking away. Some of the girls hissed at Tengai's proximity to Zenjou, but she ignored them, letting the heat of the desert wash away any stress or boredom from the previous few hours. It looked like it was going to be a good day. "I've told Kazekage-sama about an assistant countless times because handling her business and my own is annoying!" Zenjou whined. Such behavior explained why the Kazekage once dubbed him the Child-like Emperor (生煮え皇帝, Namanie Koutei) as a young shinobi. It eventually became a tool for Zenjou's closest friends to playfully tease him with rather quickly. "Oh well, at least I'm able to enjoy the peacefulness of her office; I mean sometimes I can even hearchildren playing." Zenjou exhibited a genuine smile towards Tengai while he spoke. Something many considered a rare treat within Sunagakure. But the talkative Daimyō surprisingly gave her the majority of his attention; Only answering those who wished to interact with vague smiles. "We're going to Miyasehime's favorite restaurant!" Memories of Miyase, Senhime and himself visiting filled Zenjou with warmth. And finally he could share the wonderful feeling with someone else he held dear. However their morning stroll took an unexpected turn when two enchantresses appeared before Zenjou and Tengai. Ultimately stopping both from progressing further. Zenjou seemed initially shocked by their inherit beauty. The elder possessed long silky black hair, silver eyes and donned a golden kimono that wrapped tight around her voluptuous body. Her younger sibling also shared familiar coloring except had a childish face. "Hello Zenjou-sama!" The youngest exclaimed while bowing politely. "Oneesan has discovered a way to finally steal your heart!" The words she proclaimed sent a burning sensation through Zenjou's visage as it reddened deeply. "N-no I'm sorry Tanrai-san, I'm flattered but I'm not interested...You know this." Zenjou managed to say between stutters. But the youngest was unmoving-until her eldest stepped forward. "Whose this anyway?" She glared at Tengai before turning away immediately. Snobbishly declaring superiority over the purple haired kunoichi. But Zenjou answered with his own deathly stare. "Walking the dog?" "She's a friend. And we're going out for food." Zenjou's words were daggers. Seemingly sending both girls stumbling back in a brief moment of fear. "Aw but Zen-kun, why not come back to our place and have something better. Then we'll have dinner after." A seductive wink went ignored by Zenjou who grabbed Tengai's hand and pushed onwards. "Thank's for the invitation but I'd rather spend time with Ten-chan. Maybe I'll stop by later to discuss some things with your father." "Ignore me all you want," She teased. "Your heart will be mine and mine alone!" But Zenjou had already banished her from his world. The ideas of possessing hearts and falling in love...He couldn't understand any of it. For Zenjou loved his family but lacked any physical desires. And the females who caught his attention were simply appealing to Zenjou's male instincts. "I'm sorry about that Ten-chan..." Zenjou stopped once he left their presence and bowed to Tengai. "Their father is an influential merchant who knew my father. She's been attempting to charm me since we were children." Tengai grinned again as Zenjou returned to his childish antics, comically complaining that the Kazekage did in fact need an assistant. However, when he spoke about hearing the children play, she knew that he enjoyed being in that office, if it was only for a time. When Zenjou spoke the name Miyasehime's, Tengai was filled with a burning curiosity. She noted that Zenjou had never mentioned any other family to her, but the way he spoke of Miyase told her that he did in fact considering her family. No, family was too shallow of a word, it was a deeper bond that, one that could have very well been that of child from the affection in Zenjou's voice. Tengai didn't bother with that however, knowing she could ask about it when they arrived at the restaurant. Her curiosity about his personal life grew as Tengai continued to enjoy the walk that they had partook in, at least until those other women arrived. Everything about them screamed enchantress in Tengai's mind, from the fact that they looked dressed to steal the hearts and minds of men. Or a certain guy standing next to her; they were trouble indeed, and wanted only one thing; Zenjou. Flames of jealousy burst within Tengai's system, only to be confirmed by what the younger sister uttered. The fact that they discounted her did much to add to this fire, as she contemplated ways of clawing their faces off. Part of her wanted to let her ninken do it, though another portion was tempted to save it for herself. However, she did nothing as soon as Zenjou delivered a death stare and dagger-like words to the two individuals. He was clearly not in the mood for them, despite his initial shock at their appearance. Part of Tengai breathed a sigh of relief at this revelation, partially because she hadn't desired to claw the faces off of the two women. While the facial expressions they made while Tengai did would have been priceless, she doubted it would do much for her and Zenjou's relationship, be it friends or something much more. From the decisive manner it in which he grabbed her hand, causing Tengai to blush at the contact, Zenjou was pretty much done with those girls, reassuring Tengai greatly. When Zenjou apologized, Tengai waved it away, "it's fine, there was no way to know that those girls would show up so suddenly and with the idea of trying to "steal" your heart," With that she continued walking, her jealousy having since faded away, "come on Zen-kun, the restaurant won't wait forever," Tengai smirked, "plus there's all of those wonderful papers still waiting for you back at the office," As she continued to stroll, the restaurant came into view. Tengai took in its homely appearance, immediately feeling comfortable about the idea of going inside. It was clearly a place meant to set one at ease. "Don't remind me..." Zenjou comedically sulked at the idea of the remaining paperwork. Somewhere in the sudden confusions Zenjou forgot to release Tengai's hand. Which resulted in Zenjou unknowing holding it in a loving grasp. But his mind focused moreso on hunger as well as the delicious meal awaiting him. A warm welcoming mixture of happy greetings and pleasant smiles surrounded their initial entrance into the restaurant. It was a vibrant business filled with joyous staff and colorful walls. Painting decorated it from corner to cornor with no two pieces alike. Some had families while others told stories. Even a portrait of Gaara rested above the store's entrance. As a younger waitress lead Zenjou and Tengai into a booth, Zenjou encountered familiar faces who also gave Tengai pleasantries. But a mysterious eye scattered across the populace. Who is she? They gossiped. Has someone finally claimed the Child of Sunagakure's heart Some gaspped. Tengai surely brought some attention to herself. But it wasn't the same as before. These people seemingly rooted for her as if in a competitive match. "Order whatever you like, I'll treat." Zenjou smiled once more at Tengai before opening a menu. "All this ice cream reminds me of Miyasehime." Part of Tengai's subconscious realized that Zenjou had forgotten to release her hand, and now held it in a manner constituting lovers. However, to her conscious self, it felt right, as if her hand had been waiting all of her life to be caressed by his own. Tengai's initial evaluation of the restaurant proved true; it was homely. However, this was not a complaint but rather a compliment. It had a warm and inviting feel inside that was only furthered by the pleasantries shared between the customers and the staff. Instead of a restaurant, it felt more like a gathering of family members, exchanging tales of their personal adventures during the time they had been apart. From the way everyone greeted Zenjou, it was clear that he had frequented the establishment in the past. Tengai noticed that besides greeting Zenjou, the people exchanged friendly words with her as well. Originally she thought it was because of the ambiance or Zenjou's presence at her side, but they were genuinely interested in getting to know her. The gossip of the room hadn't escaped her either, as Tengai heard them debating the nature of her and Zenjou's relationship, with many wondering if they were lovers, causing her to blush slightly. Part of her noted that she hadn't blushed this many times before in a day, let alone a year. As they sat down, Tengai peered at the menu, "let's see, I think I'll order the most expensive things on the menu," she teased, knowing Zenjou's wallet still hurt from that extravagant lunch a year ago. Tengai settled on ramen with some meat and bread on the side, calmly giving the waitress her order before watching Zenjou do the same. When he mentioned that name again, Tengai's curiosity managed to get the best of her. "Who is Miyase?" she asked, noting that when Zenjou spoke of them, it wasn't unlike that of a parent glowing about their child. In fact, Zenjou seemed to be filled with a similar vibrancy when he spoke the person's name. Part of her wanted to meet this person, if not to evaluate their relationship to Zenjou, then to understand them as a human being. "Hm if so maybe the Sixth Kazekage won't mind me using her tab." Zenjou laughed while winking; Signaling that he's placed orders on the Sixth's tab plenty times before. Perhaps revenge or maybe tease the women he considered a mother. Either way, Zenjou's smirk evolved into a warming smile with her question. "Oh yeah...I haven't introduced you to Miyasehime yet." He pulled out a small image as he spoke and handed it to Tengai. She'd see a face quite similar to Zenjou's but surprisingly a bit more feminine and childish. A cute smile accompanied by hair that matched the man sitting across from Tengai. Her golden eyes also a gift passed onto her by Zenjou. Miyase wore her signature coat over the dress she favored. Next to Miyase stoof an adult version of the bubbly child. "That's my daughter and the women next to her is my Oneesan Senhime; Whose also her mother." Zenjou spoke words filled with a certain serenity capable of warming the coldest hearts. But he realized the ackwardness of his previous statement rather quickly. "Well we're not actually related but from the same clan is all." He sighed and blushed. "Let me explain." "I'm sure you know by now but I'm not originally from here. Although I've lived here since I was 1, I'm actually a member of Kirigakure's Kaguya clan." Zenjou's colorful finger pointed to Senhime. "And so is she. A few of our ancestors scattered across the world after their massacre. Senhime wasn't as lucky myself. She was diagnosed with a terrible sickness a few years before we met." Zenjou took a sip of tea after their server laid it before them. Tengai was slowly becoming one of few to know openly Zenjou's past and how Miyase came to be. "So for some strange reason she decided to hunt me down," Zenjou recalled initially meeting Senhime...Of course leaving out her victory over him. Hell, changing a few things surely wouldn't matter. Not like they'll ever meet. He thought to himself. "After I defeated her we made a deal. I'd find a cure if she taught me more about our clan" He snickered. "A crazy deal but she didn't have anymore options. Of course we both held onto our words. Eventually her lessons about our clan helped me realized that my own healing capabilities could potentially cure other Kaguya clan members through...Well umm...you could say Miyase was the result of a successful healing session." The memories colored Zenjou's visage red. "Afterwards we decided to remain siblings and raise Miyase to the best of our ability. Make her as happy as possible." Zenjou's eyes met Tengai's in an instant with a gentle visage. He welcomed the kunoichi to enter his heart but also kept her distant. "I'll introduce you next time she comes home, Ten-san." Zenjou smiled as he put the picture away. "Enough about me. How have you been?" If there was anything that she had grasped from that entire story, it was that Zenjou's life was just a little bit complicated, likely even more so than her own. Tengai gained a desire to meet both mother and daughter, curious to see how they would react to her presence besides Zenjou. Tengai made it a note to find them as soon as she could, though a grin came to her face when Zenjou blushed deeply, at a loss for words when it came to describing the "healing session". "Somebody's a little embarrassed," Tengai teased in good natured humor before turning serious, "You have a lovely daughter though, I can see she takes after both of you," It was interesting to think Zenjou originated from the Bloody Mist Village as it was "affectionately" known. Granted, it didn't surprise her that Zenjou wasn't from Suna, as despite the village adopting him as its own, there was always something about him that set him apart from the rest of the village's inhabitants. Tengai thought for a while, deciding on which word would be appropriate to her describe her sentiment. "I've been happy Zen-kun," Tengai decided, feeling the word to be true as soon as she uttered it, "Despite me having been here a year to a year and a half at best, everyone has been welcoming and supportive of me, and have helped me learn the ropes of Suna's system when it comes to missions and village life. In particular, I'm free to define my legacy as I so choose. Plus, I'm sitting here, in a warm and friendly environment with good people around me and the man I love. So if any word comes to mind, it is either happiness or contentment," at that Tengai thought about her student, a young girl that she had been training in the past year. The girl was a survivor of the councilman massacre that she and Zenjou had orchestrated. Whether it was out of guilt or a need to help someone else, Tengai had taken her on as a student, helping her learn the ropes before ultimately paying for the girl's entrance into the academy. Last time she had checked, the girl was doing quite well, having made friends and specializing in ninjutsu. "I'll admit, I miss my mother and my brat of a brother," at this Tengai's gaze grew soft, "but at the end of the day, as selfish as it sounds I had to do this for me," Part of her realized that if she had stayed, she would have never met Zenjou nor cultivated a strong relationship/courtship with him. With that, the food came, allowing them both a break to eat, which was done in a companionable silence. "Yeah she has her mother's ferocity though Heh." The admission of happiness erased Zenjou's guilt of seperating Tengai from her family. "Well I've had close eyes placed upon your family...And they're perfectly fine." Love. Zenjou's attention diverted sideways as he focused upon the clear glass before him. Anything to avoid staring back at her for she could probably see the confusion imprinted on his visage. But the nagging sensation chewing his stomach apart locked their golden eyes onto one another. Finally Zenjou decided to remove all fear. To erase the barrier keeping his emotions sealed in a different realm. It's...Meaningless.. An ominous voice echoed in the subconscious forest that reached beyond visual limits. But he grew tired of standing alone in it's moonlight. He felt a certain warmth engulfing that thing inside his heart. The same feeling Miyase created when they spent time together. However, Tengai's sensation was an extremely amplified variant whose potency would surely melt straight through Zenjou's body. "What is love?" Zenjou blurted the question almost nervously. "I mean...I mean I love my daughter and her mother. I love my parents dearly and this land moreso than myself...But...But it's nothing like how I'm feeling right here before you. I'm so confused." Zenjou's head rested in the palm of his hands. "What is this?" Zenjou's question caught her off guard, as their golden eyes locked, his confusion about the sensation he was feeling mirroring her own questioning thoughts. "I don't know," Tengai admitted, "I know the love of family and friends, but this feels different, a more potent state that is transforming. It feels......warm...and vibrant, like the sun bursting through the clouds to bring light to a darkened day. Is this what it means to find your other half...your soulmate?" A question answered with a question, as they both looked to sort through the feelings that had overtaken them. "This love feels different...the love that I had known before was a self-sacrificing kind of love, where one puts themselves on the line for to protect the ones they hold dear. This is kind of like that, yet it feels like a...need that need to be fulfilled." Gone was the dimness from Tengai's eyes as she began to piece together this new "love". Instead, they filled with a golden light, a dancing blaze or halo of golden flames that couldn't be smothered by the coldest darkest depths of the ocean. The flames radiating from her person coerced with Zenjous, creating an intense orb of passion which hovered above their table. "Yeah..." Her words described it perfectly. They painted a vivid picture of his emotions upon a vast canvas. A colorful image of two shinobi embracing one another. Two souls forming one greater entity. Whose powers could subdue the entire world and vanquish all armies. Two beings who knew one another intimately; Each familiar with every inch of the other's body as if comprised of buttons. A purpose for each button, they knew the correct combination for their desired effect. Two images but one fantasy. Zenjou's hand subconsciously crept across the table until firmly grasped Tengai's. Of course he attempted to avert his gaze but their eyes eventually locked once more. Is this what mother was speaking of? Zenjou pondered as he remembered a discussion he held with his mother before her untimely passing. Find your other half... She commanded. Other half? At one point he thought that Senhime was the missing piece-But their relationship truly resembled siblings. So instead he thought it as useless knowledge...But the words spoken by his mother made sense before Tengai. "If you're my other half," He thought for a minute then immediately smiled towards tengai. "then that explains why I feel safe around you...Ten-san...If this is love, then let's love each other forever." Tengai felt Zenjou's hand firmly grip her own, something that brought the teasing of a blush to her face. As soon as Zenjou had initiated the contact, a world that had seemed just a little upside down righted. He was and is the one, a portion of her mind echoed, as she remembered her mother describing the love she held for this phantom figure that was Tengai's father. It had never made sense until now, as Ten experienced it for herself firsthand. A smile came to her face that seemed to light the room on its own, as her heart agreed with what Zenjou had just proclaimed. "We shall forever and always Zen-kun," Tengai agreed as her heart began to ache from the untold amounts of love pouring into and out of it. Never had she felt connected to a person before; this was the true meaning of being joined at the hip. Suddenly, the table felt like too great of a distance between them, and with one graceful leap, Tengai landed on its other side, sharing the large seat that Zenjou had been sitting in alone just a few moments earlier. She never broke off their joined hands, as they remained linked by their love for each other. As Tengai's eyes remained locked with Zenjou's, her eyes ablaze with a golden brilliance that was infinite in its immortality; it is a symbol of their undying love. In that moment, the rest of the establishment disappeared, as the two felt their separate worlds collide by forming a new utopia. Whether the rest of the patrons and staff were paying attention to this transformation remained unknown, but if one was to guess, the answer would be yes. "To think he has finally found it," they mused aloud, while the two lovers remained oblivious to their pondering. Zenjou held onto Tengai tightly as if a momentous wind could whisk her away at any moment. He gently caressed her hand while peering deep into their future through her golden eyes. An entire lifetime filled with both joyous and saddening moments played itself. The newfound love was absolutely beautiful. Two lost souls sharing a similar destiny finally join hands while they walk their mysterious path. The stars above surely aligned to tell such a story. A rare legend, titled "The Love between a Peafowl and a Wolf", started with both hearts playing a vital role. Their foreheads slightly touched...Eyes locked in an immortal gaze. The world darkened around them. Zenjou moved closer to Tengai with his tail unkowingly stiffening slightly. Their silence built a heavy tension in the air; Enough to suffocate those in it's presence. However, Zenjou remained as calm as ever while keeping his gaze. Soon, they stood within a rather large forest, surrounded by white skeletal trees. "I..Love you Ten-san." Those words revived the surrounded foliage, transforming the atmosphere into a lively green woodland. A rare spectacle which occured once every few years. Soon he moved in closer...Mimicking the action he witnessed thousands of others perform. Their lips finally touching in a warm embrace. Bodies entwined lovingly as time stopped. It happened. The embrace that time itself stopped for just so it could bear witness to its unfolding. The lovers had transcended beyond a simple kiss, for this meant much more; it was a promise. A seal of their love as well as an action that proved it. While the two of them stood alone in the blooming forest, a passionate desire overtaking any remaining strain of rationality. Love is never a logical thing, yet all the same it makes sense to those who have had the fortune to experience it. "I love you too, my dear Zen-kun." A further bloom was awakened as the forest felt the power and truth of those words, an oath having been consecrated by the call and response of the two lovers. Outside of their world however, an applause had arisen, as the actions taken within this dream world were mimicked by those in the real world. The speculation had turned to confirmation, as the people knew from the way the two held each other to sweetness and uncorrupted virtue of that kiss that this was the love that their young lord needed. All that remained was for the couple to confirm it themselves, which they knew would come in time. For now however, the patrons quietly vacated the area that Zenjou and Tengai were situated in, wanting to give privacy to the flourishing flower that was their piety to each other. For Tengai however, she saw an entire life before them, filled with joys that was children, grandchildren, and family, as well as the sadness of passings and wars. Yet, she could only find hope within the future that lay ahead of them, something that excited her greatly, as she embraced Zenjou with a passion that could possibly set the restaurant ablaze. She didn't care. Category:Great's Play of Words